The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Pelargonium×hortorum known by the varietal name ‘Patriot Rose Pink’. The new variety was discovered in Lompoc, Calif. The new variety is a result of cross breeding Pink Seedling #2491 (female parent) (unpatented) and ‘Valentine’ (male parent) (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,587). The purpose of the breeding program was to introduce a new zonal geranium. The new variety is similar in plant type and flower color to its female parent, but is more free flowering. The new variety is similar in earliness to its male parent, but has more of a rose pink petal color. ‘Patriot Rose Pink’ is similar in flower size and color to ‘Rocky Mountain Deep Rose’, but has a more compact habit. The excellent outdoor performance and free flowering nature of ‘Patriot Rose Pink’ distinguishes the new variety from other varieties known to the breeder. The new variety was first asexually reproduced by cuttings in Connellsville, Pa. The new variety has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations.
The new variety was grown in a glass greenhouse in a 4″ pot in Connellsville, Pa. using full light, 16° C. night temperature, 20° C. day temperature, and grown in a soilless media with constant fertilizer at 200-250 ppm nitrogen and potassium. The new variety exhibits developed roots at 21 days at an average temperature of 23° C. and has a response time of six to seven weeks from a rooted cutting to flowering in a 10 cm. container.